A Rave to Remember
by DigitalR
Summary: Because there aren't nearly enough crackfics in the Odin Sphere section. :C


Disclaimer: We do not own Odin Sphere or the outfits.

_A Rave To Remember_

* * *

A young man of blonde hair stood, looking out across a balcony. He wore a simple outfit of a white tunic, with a few buttons undone to show his well defined muscles. Dark colored pants accompanied with dark shoes made him look even paler in the light. His shocking red eyes rested on the blue sky, seeming to stretch on forever.

"Oswald?" A quiet voice broke the silence. The voice belonged to an even younger woman with long blonde hair. It was pinned back with two blue feather barrettes on either side. A blue, black, and white ball gown adored her body and complemented her bright blue eyes.

The man called Oswald turned to her. "What is it, Gwendolyn?"

_**((**__WARNING: Melon-flavored crack ahead!!__**))**_

Gwendolyn became very animated as she responded, "I want a reception!"

"What, may I ask, are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning on the railing behind him.

"Well, we had a not-wedding," she walked forward from the bedroom area to outside facing him, "and I want a reception."

"You can't be serious. And since I have no idea what a reception is, I can't allow it."

"But Oswald!"

He turned back around. He heard footsteps as she walked away, then heard them again as she rushed back. "Wha!?" A stern hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

There stood his wife, now wearing her battle armor and pointing her spear at him. The psypher glowed threateningly, reflecting in her eyes.

"Stalker husband, I MUST have a reception." Her seriousness was unshakeable.

"What did you just call me!?" He countered.

Her voice lowered into a casual tone once more. "Oh, nothing, nothing." Then it turned to a whisper, "Just that you stalk me…"

Oswald then realized what she was referencing. "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

He looked at her weapon once more and was clearly frightened. He immediately obliged.

**~*~**

Oswald found himself being tugged along by his wife into a large ballroom in the castle. A few days had passed since her outburst, and he didn't dare object to any of her requests. That, and she stole his credit card.

Once he entered the room he saw how ridiculous the place looked. There were rainbow colored streamers everywhere and flashing disco lights and black lights, illuminating all the fluorescent decorations and glow sticks. Loud techno music was playing in the background.

'_That would explain our current (flashy) outfits.'_ Gwendolyn was wearing a neon blue tank top with white spots on the sides and a matching white, pleated mini-skirt that flowed out some with neon blue on the pleated part. White go-go boots were on her feet with blue stripes going up the sides. And a white long sleeved piece covered her arms. Her hair was down and blow-dried out and her usual hair pieces remained in their spots. But she was able to fit on a white newsboy hat on too.

Oswald was stuck with wearing a black and white checkered zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Many bracelets of various neon colors hung on either arm. A bright purple v-neck shirt was underneath and black skinny jeans covered his legs. And matching purple low top converse adorned his feet. He managed to let Gwendolyn leave his hair be. _'I look ridiculous…'_

"If you wanted a rave, you could've just gone to Titania. Prince Cornelius hosts them all the time." Oswald complained.

"NO!!! I invited him anyways." Oswald was taken aback by her loud voice in his ear, but just nodded in fear. He just now realized everyone here were either valkyries or fairies. All women. _'Well, that's fantastic…Thank goodness Cornelius is coming.' _

"Oh, and I invited my sister, since it's our reception and all. But do make sure she is turned away at the door." Gwendolyn ordered.

"But you_ invited_ her."

"I know. I invited her, but that doesn't require her actually coming inside."

Oswald sighed and shook his head, walking towards the door. Maybe he could get Cornelius to hang out with him the entire time.

Not too long after manning the door, Velvet appeared wearing her usual outfit. _'Whore.'_

"Go away, Velvet." Oswald said.

"But I was invited." Velvet said, confused.

"Yes, but according to my wife, that doesn't require you to actually come inside. Now go." He glared at her. No one likes Velvet! No one. Speaking of no one…

"Hey, Cornelius!" The Pooka Prince himself came waltzing up to his cousin. In human form, of course, and wearing his usual attire, just in a neon color. _'I even think with grammatical errors…'_

"Hey, cousin. It's rather chilly out here, isn't it? Let's go inside." He completely ignored his so-called girlfriend and walked inside with Oswald. Said cousin turned and glared and the almost crying girl and continued inside. The door shut and locked behind them, leaving Velvet to be forgotten. She _was_ the worst character after all.

**~*~**

Hours later, Oswald was standing next to his dancing wife, staring at her wild antics.

"Come on, Oswald, you HAVE to dance!! It's our after party for our not-wedding!"

After much pleading, Oswald began dancing. His great skills were nigh untouchable. The way his limbs flowed to the music was inspiring. Everyone gathered in a huge circle and watched the Shadow Knight show off his expert moves. They were dazzled. Just dazzled. Along with Gwendolyn. He spotted her among the sea of women, and Cornelius, and just stared as he continued to dance. "She's just so hot," He whispered.

Gwendolyn leaned over to a nearby valkyrie, "She's just so hot."

"She, Miss?" The valkyrie questioned.

"Yes, my wife. I mean my husband. My manly husband! The one that I've never had to save more than once."

The valkyrie continued to look confused.

"Oswald. The Shadow Knight." Gwendolyn explained.

"Oh…"

**~*~**

After Oswald was done dancing he walked over to his wife, Gwendolyn. She immediately hugged him in congratulations of his amazing dancing skills.

Even more hours later the party ended and the guests were left to clean everything as Gwendolyn and Oswald went off to do much needed…dance related things…

**..END..**

* * *

_Not-Author's Note: Because the other half of this shared account wrote this! I only provided inspiration and forced her to do this. And forced Oswald to dance every time I was waiting for the score to come up. HE IS AN AMAZING DANCER DON'T EVEN TRY TO FOOL YOURSELF INTO THINKING OTHERWISE. _

**This is the actual author. Just asking to review! And be nice..or not..whatever...But seriously, no flames. I don't like it when I catch on fire. :)**


End file.
